


Milkmaids

by kingstoken



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e08 The Changeling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: “Lassie? It's a term from my home country, it means girl.”“But I'm not a girl, I'm a woman.”“That you are.”  Scotty would never admit it, but he was more than aware of the fact that Lt. Uhura was a woman.
Relationships: Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Milkmaids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> Post 2x03 “The Changeling”

“How are you fairing, lassie?”

“Why do you call me that?”

“Lassie? It's a term from my home country, it means girl.”

“But I'm not a girl, I'm a woman.”

“That you are.” Scotty would never admit it, but he was more than aware of the fact that Lt. Uhura was a woman. 

“In this case lassie is used more like a...” he wanted to say a term of endearment, but that would be saying too much “a nickname.” 

“Like how I call you Scotty.”

“You remember that?” After being attacked by the space probe, Nomad, Uhura had lost the majority of her memories.

“Yes, I remember calling you Scotty, and a few other bits and pieces, but it's all so disjointed” she said, rubbing her forehead, as if by doing so she could make it work better. Scotty hated seeing her like this, so unlike her normally confident self. 

“You have to take it easy, stick to your lessons, the rest will come.”

“That's what Dr. McCoy says, he thinks given enough time most of my memories will come back. It's just so hard being patient.” Uhura let out a frustrated sigh. “You know what the most exasperating part is?” Scotty shook his head no.

“I have these flashes of memory, but with no context, so they mean next to nothing to me. For example, I have this memory of you and I talking about milkmaids, why would we be discussing milkmaids of all things?” Scotty searched his thoughts for the memory she was describing, and when it came to him he laughed.

“I was teaching you a Scottish folk song, one that involved a mischievous milkmaid.”

“Really?” she said, smiling. “You'll have to teach it to me again sometime.”

“Well, its along those lines that I've come to see you.” He said, passing her a datapad. “You always enjoyed music, so I compiled a list of all the songs I could remember hearing you sing. I thought they might help jog your memory, or might just be a comfort to you. Although, I didn't think to add the milkmaid song to the list.” Uhura skimmed over the extensive music catalogue.

“That's very thoughtful of you, thank you, Scotty” Then she did something unexpected, she hugged him. Uhura had never fully hugged him before, sure there had been touches on the shoulder, pats on the back, but never a full body hug. She must of sensed something from him, because she pulled back.

“I'm sorry, was that inappropriate? I thought we were friends.”

“We are friends, and I'm going to help you in any way that I can.” Then he pulled her back into the hug, allowing himself to fully embrace her this time, resting his head against hers.


End file.
